This R25 application responds to PAR-00- 033, Cancer Education Grant Program. The goal of this project is to perform technology transfer on an existing and well received continuing education program, "How to Help Your Patients be Tobacco Free: A practical team approach." With the assistance of Dr. Robert Mecklenburg we will convert this conference-based course to a suite of 8 Internet-based courses approved by the University of Pittsburgh for CE credit. The Principal Investigator, Co- Principal Investigator, Dr. Mecklenburg and a group of tobacco and education consultants will apply an approach used in the development of other CE projects to convert the excellent materials already provided by NCI to a webbased curriculum. The Web-based version of "How to Help Your Patients be Tobacco Free" will follow the basic format of the CE program, including its emphasis on learning via case discussion. In addition it will be enhanced to include unique features possible with web-based courses including support for: user control and feedback, discussion/communication, an accompanying news/resottrce area, patient education materials, and links to other information resources. A standard rapid-prototyping formative analysis technique will utilize consultation with and review by our consultant experts as well as input from potential end-users to produce successively improved versions of each course. If successful, this project will effect improved knowledge/tobacco control skills, attitude/self-efficacy, and intended behaviors related to tobacco cessation interventions. We will evaluate the benefits of the educational experience offered by the courses by using a twogroup, pre-post testing design. Over a six-month period, the study group will be required to view all eight of the web-based "How to Help Your Patients be Tobacco Free" courses. The control group will view eight other courses of the same format that are on other clinical topics and do not include any information on tobacco control. We will also assess overall user satisfaction with the online learning experience in terms of course elements, comparison to other learning experiences, and perceived impact. If the technology transfer is successful, this project will produce a new means to educate physicians in tobacco control techniques. The methodology used in this research will serve as a template to guide other Investigators interested in performing technology transfer on other NCI continuing education materials.